Danny Mclain the honeymoon
by Kixen
Summary: Takes place after the events of Danny Mclain. Danny and Ember travel the world on their honeymoon. Sadly it is kind of hard for them to enjoy it thanks to all of Danny's Fans looking for him thanks to a certain someone. Rated T
1. The honeymoon

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part one of Danny Mclain the honeymoon

(AN: This is just the honeymoon not the sequel to Danny Mclain. this like the sequel to Danny Mclain will be a multi chapter story unlike the original Danny Mclain)

Danny and Ember have finally left the outskirts of Amity as well as the USA and were flying above the city of Paris. Danny was flying his usual hand out in front of him while Ember was surfing on her guitar.

"Baby pop, I think we should start our honeymoon in Paris. After all it is the city of love." Ember said smiling.

"Whatever you what my Dancing flame. But I think I should change back to my human self before someone recognizes me." Danny said as he and Ember landed and Danny changed back to his human form.

However, this didn't stop one little girl from walking up to him and Ember.

"Beat it kid, Me and my husband are on our honeymoon!" Ember said causing the girl to gasp.

"Danny I thought you were with Sam, I can't believe you got married to Ember!" The girl said causing Ember to get really annoyed.

"Danny do you know this kid?" Ember asked getting read to power up her guitar.

"Yeah I know her, and Dani please keep it down, the last thing I need is for someone to find me, and report it." Danny said.

"Too late for that, I took a look on the Danny Phantom website, and the manager posted that you were missing. She even said that if Danny Fenton came back, that Phantom would follow. Now the whole world is looking for you in either form." Dani said causing both teens to gasp.

"I never knew I was that Famous, but still this isn't good" Danny said sadly.

"I have to ask you though what in the world happened to make you get married to one of your enemies?" Dani asked.

"Long story short, Skulker gave Danny Amnesia, I kidnapped Danny to try and turn him into the perfect pawn, But instead of getting the perfect pawn I get my perfect soul mate." Ember said.

"It would have worked better if you didn't use the lie of saying that you were my girlfriend." Danny said honestly.

However, before Ember could comment on that another little girl came over and smiled.

"Hey you are that Danny Fenton kid that calls Danny Phantom aren't you?" The little girl asked.

"Ok where did you hear this information from?" Danny asked.

"It was a post from the manager of the Danny Phantom Fan club Website. The Manager said her source was from a Gothic girl that goes to Casper high in Amity." The child said.

"Sam said that." Was what Danny, Ember, and Dani thought at the same time.

"Will you please go back home so that Danny Phantom will return? He is my hero." The little girl said smiling a sincere smile.

Before Danny could give in Ember whispered into his ear 'Don't even think about it, remember you are retired and my husband not the boy scout who saves people from your own kind!'

"I spoke with Danny Phantom recently, and he told me that due to the guys in white, trying to waste him along with all the other ghost hunters out there he was retiring." Danny said causing the little girl expression to change from happy to sad.

"Please Mr, try to convince him to go back to being a hero. I want to meet him." The little girl said in a pleading tone.

Danny of course fell for the little girl's plea hook line and sinker.

"I have to ask you what is your name?" Danny asked.

"My name is Penny. I don't have a family and we were kicked out of the orphanange so it could be torn down to be made into a fancy new apartment building. The only thing that give me hope to live is that I could get to meet my hero." Penny said.

"Go ahead Baby pop I know you want to, and kid you have to promise to keep this a secret." Ember said to Danny and penny.

Danny then focused and within seconds Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Penny upon finding this out was happy beyond belief.

"Wow you really are my hero. I can't believe I am meeting my hero in person. So tell me why are you here in Paris, and what was the real reason you stopped helping the people in Amity?" Penny asked.

"I am kind of on my honeymoon with my beautiful wife Ember that is why I am here in Paris." Danny answered.

"I have one more question can I come with you Danny? I have no place to go and no one wants me." Penny asked while giving Danny the SSE. (Sad Soulful Eyes)

Danny was about to answer when Ember spoke up.

"Kid we are kind of on our honeymoon and we want to have a little bit of romantic time between the two of us." Ember said.

"Come on Ember, you told me you always wanted a kid, and since Penny doesn't have a family we could adopt her as our own." Danny suggested.

"Danny, you are only fourteen years, old, and I was eighteen before I died. We are too young to become parents. Besides even if we did take her with us, she wouldn't survive in the ghost zone for long. She would become a full ghost is she stays there for too long!" Ember said trying to talk Danny out of the idea.

"I could take her with me instead. I mean I travel the world, and I would love to have company." Dani said sincerely.

"Penny I am going to make you something special. I only made this of one other person, so don't lose it." Danny said as he closed his hand and charged it with blue energy.

When Danny opened his hand had 5 ice gems made with a special chain connecting them.

"Penny while I can't bring you with me, I want you to have this. I even engraved it for you." Danny said as he showed Penny that each ice gem had a letter of her name in it.

"Now Promise me that you won't tell anyone my secret ok?" Danny asked.

"Only if you promise to go back to helping the people of Amity when your honeymoon is finished." Penny countered.

"Not going to happen since he doesn't live with his parents anymore. He lives in the ghost zone. Besides with that red hunter girl and the other ghost hunters in amity Danny Phantom isn't needed." Ember said sternly.

"Ember you meanie, let my hero do what he does best! Let him be a hero! Let him be a hero! Let him be a hero!" Penny screamed.

"Alright already he can go back to being a hero, but only after our honeymoon is done now please stop your whining!" Ember said in a defeat tone.

"Thank you Ember. Danny I will take your secret to my grave!" Penny said giving Danny a smile.

"Thanks Penny Now Dani, do me a favor and make sure you find her a nice Family somewhere. Now if you excuse me, me and Ember need to get started on us time." Danny said as Dani took Penny with her leaving the one and the half ghosts alone.

Danny then changed back to his original form and wrapped his arms around Ember.

"Now where were we before we were so interrupted?" Ember said while looking lovingly within her husbands eyes.

However before Danny could answer a group of people came can spotted the two ghost teens.

'Oh great just what we need more people coming after my husband. When I get back to Amity I am going to make that goth bitch suffer of this!' Ember thought as she grabbed Danny and flew away on her guitar.

Stage out.

As I stated before this story is just what Danny and Ember did for their honeymoon. there will be more chapters for this Fanfic and the sequal will come sometime after I finish this. For those who Didn't read the Fanfic Danny mclain you should read it if you already haven't to understand some of the stuff going on in this. This will have four more chapters to it. R and R people.


	2. Next stop italy

I don't own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are currently doing life with their owners. Enjoy part two of Danny Mclain the honeymoon.

Somewhere in Italy

"It is at times like this that I wish I could shape shift." Danny said in a sour tone.

"Hey there is a hotel Danny, let get a room, and start enjoying our honeymoon." Ember said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Hopefully there aren't anymore crazy fans here wanting me to go back to Amity, or wanting my autograph." Danny said sourly.

"No problem Baby pop, if anyone discovers you, I will hit them with my forget song. We are going to enjoy our honeymoon and no one is going to stop us!" Ember said with determination.

Danny and Ember then went down to the hotel, and went inside. Upon entering one of the attendants smiled when he saw potential customers.

"Hello and welcone to the Golden Axe hotel. What can I do for the two of you?" The manager asked.

"We are on our honeymoon, and would like a nice room for the next week." Danny said calmly.

"Congratulations, As for your room, we have one left it is on the top floor. Now how do you intend on paying, Cash, or credit card?" The Manager asked.

Ember then took out a couple of coins and handed them to the Manager. When he looked at them he spoke up.

"You know they stopped making these in 1875, Each of these are worth a small fortune. Are you sure you want to use these?" The Manager asked.

"I am sure, oh and make sure you give us the best of everything, since I believe those will cover it." Ember said with a Smile.

"Yes ma'am by the way, I am looking at your husband, and he looks a lot like that boy who went missing some time ago. Don't worry I won't say anything." The Manager said causing Danny and Ember to smile.

"Lets go to our room Baby pop." Ember said as she grabbed her room key, and went upstairs.

Top floor 10 minutes later

Danny and Ember seeing the coast was clear walked right through the door and took a look at their room. To say it was nice was an understatement. There was two mini fridge's each loaded with the finest wine and snacks, and non alcoholic drinks. The bed for whatever reason was in the same color scheme as Danny was when he was in ghost mode which was black white, and green.

"I am liking the room, but before we go back to Amity, you are so getting rid of that Hazmat suit." Ember said.

"What is wrong with my Hazmat suit? It fits like a glove, and besides if I get rid of it, I will be fighting crime in my boxers and the only person who would like that would be Paulina." Danny said causing Ember's eyes to change from green to red.

"I didn't mean it like that Dipstick, I meant you would get a new suit! I don't like you flying around in something that your bitch best friend decorated!" Ember hissed.

"Wow you haven't called me Dipstick in so long. Also Sam isn't a bitch. She may not except us being together but she isn't a bitch. But on another not it has been... oh grea,t we have noisy neighbors." Danny said sourly.

Danny then made himself invisible and stuck his head through the wall to see what was going on. When Danny looked he saw a Blond boy and a green skinned woman making love on the floor, and quickly took put himself back in his own room. When Ember saw his face it was redder then a tomato.

"What did you see in there?" Ember asked.

"Some blond teen and some green skinned woman having sex. Not the image I wanted in my head." Danny said sourly.

Ember went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and got on the bed.

"Danny come have a drink with me." Ember said in a seductive tone.

"Ember I am too young to drink Remember?" Danny said.

"Come on Baby pop, you aren't back in Amity with your parents now, you are with me your beautiful wife. Besides I won't let you do anything stupid if you can't hold your wine." Ember said trying to sway Danny.

"Your right, one Drink couldn't hurt." Danny said as Ember poured him a glass of red wine as well as one for herself.

Danny drank the wine slowly and began to savor the taste. Surprisingly he finished his first glass faster then Ember.

"I never knew wine could taste that sweet. I will take another glass please." Danny said.

"Sure Baby pop, but watch out red wine can really sneak up on you." Ember said pouring her husband another glass.

Danny and Ember continued to drink surprisingly until they finished the bottle. Ember being a full ghost was use to much stronger wine so she barely had a buzz. Danny however, only being a half ghost was between the stages of affected and drunk.

"Baby pop you had enough for one day. You may be half ghost, but you don't have the tolerance of a full ghost yet." Ember said.

"Hey Ember, There has been something I been wanting to do... But I could never do it." Danny said half sober half drunk.

"What would that be Baby pop?" Ember asked.

This my Dancing Flame." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Ember and proceeded to give her his first French kiss.

'A bit sloppy, but I will fix that with time.' Ember thought to herself.

Meanwhile back in Amity park

"I still can't believe that I could never put together that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom." Valerie said with a heavy heart.

"What would you have done if you had known? Try to kill him like you always had before?" Sam asked sourly.

"I would have been upset still, but I wouldn't have tried to kill him. While Danny was missing I had found the way to Ember's realm two weeks after." Valerie said upset.

"Well back then you didn't know Danny was half ghost, or that Ember had him it wouldn't have done you no good." Sam said.

"I hope they bring back gifts." Tucker said in a low tone. Sadly for him Valerie heard Tucker say this and gave him a stern look.

"Tucker spill what have you been hiding from us?" Valerie said in a scary tone.

"Nothing now could you stop looking at me like that, you are scaring me." Tucker said only for Sam to join in the glaring contest.

"Tucker I have been your best friend since I was 8, and I know when you are lying to me. Right now you are doing that so spill!" Sam hissed.

"I am telling you that I don't know anything!" Tucker said still claiming innocence.

"Ok we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you tell us what you are hiding, or I will destroy all the meat here, and make you eat Vegetables until you talk!" Sam hissed.

Tucker knowing that Sam was on to him just said "I may have been your best friend since I was 8, but I have been Danny's friend since I was 4. I will never tell his secret never!" Tucker said in defiance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Tucker knows where Danny is, but won't say anything!" Sam said alerting the the two parents.

"Tucker, you have two choices. You can either tell us what we want to know, or you can go to jail for aiding a criminal?" Maddie hissed.

"Ok I will spill what I know! Danny and Ember are on their honeymoon right now! They told me that they were going to China , but that is all I know now!" Tucker said hoping he could get them off his back and by time for Ember and Danny to enjoy themselves.

'I am sorry I spoke to loudly, but hopefully I can buy you some more time by sending them on a wild goose chase.' Tucker thought to himself.

"How could you Tucker, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Jack asked.

"Think about it, if you were on your honeymoon, would you want someone wreaking it?" Tucker asked.

"If I were them no. However if I am the parent of a child who is going to be grounded for life when we get him back then yes!" Maddie hissed.

Danny' and Ember's bedroom the next morning

Danny woke up with a slight headache. He saw that he was still in his human form but when he looked at himself he found that he didn't have any clothes. When he looked over at Ember he saw her in her naked glory and freaked.

"So how did you sleep last night lover?" Ember asked in a sexy tone.

However before Danny could Answer Danny and Ember's door was kicked down and within moments the police along with the GIW where at their room.

"What the hell, why are the guys in white here and how did you find me here?" Danny asked.

"We tracked your cellphone number to this location. Your female friend was more then happy to give to us in exchange we lock up Ember and throw away the key." The first agent said.

"She also insisted that we do experiments. Lots and lots of Painful experiments on her as well." The second agent said.

Ember quickly grabbed her guitar and said "You punks aren't going to ruin my honeymoon how about a forget song!"

However, when everyone was hit while the police left the GIW agents sayed.

"Nice try but Danny's friend told us you had the power control people with music so she gave us these fenton phone!" The agents said smiling.

'I said was was going to make that girl suffer I take that back. I am going to beat her to within a inch of her afterlife let her heal and then do it again!' Ember thought to herself.

Stage out

So ends part two of Danny Mclain the honeymoon. I hope you liked this chapter since I enjoyed typing it. Here is something for the fans of this. In your reviews if you want you can vote were I send Danny and Ember next. I will post the next chapter in about a week so until then R and R people.


	3. Next stop Japan

I don't own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part three of Danny Mclain the honeymoon.

Since there was a tie I did the tie braker and bt default Japan wins. Now on with the story.

Danny and Ember barely getting away from The GIW a few days ago were not over the city of Nerima Japan. Danny and Ember where finally starting to Enjoy their honeymoon when someone was sent Flying this way.

"In coming Ember I got him!" Danny said as he caught a Boy wearing a red Chinese martial arts outfit.

"What the heck why am I not flying? No wonder I was caught by a ghost." Ranma said calmly.

"What the... Danny Phantom caught my fiance? while I am glad you come back, why bother saving this cheating pervert?" Said a girl with Raven hair.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to watch were you are sending... Wait a minute? Did you say that he is your Fiance?" Ember asked.

"Yeah and this is normal for me. Whenever he cheats on me with those other girls I send him flying.

"Ok if he is cheating on you, why don't you just leave him? I mean it isn't healthy to be sending people flying in fact it is against the law." Danny said.

"Ok One I am not cheating, Second no one in town would dare lock up that uncute tomboy, and if they did the first thing she would do when she got out would be look for me and beat the stuffing out of me." Ranma replied.

"Ok I am putting you down dude. Let's go Ember, we need to go find some place to enjoy our honeymoon." Danny said only for Akane to stop them.

"You two are on a honeymoon? Danny why would you be married to one of your enemies?" Akane asked.

"Ok you know our names, but we don't know you could you tell us who you are?" Danny asked.

"I am Soatome Ranma, and she is Akane Tendo." Ranma said.

"Wow I am actually a fan of yours. I can't believe you are the best martial artist in the world." Danny said.

"I don't think he is, if he was, then he would have never been sent flying by this girl." Ember said dryly.

"Martial artists don't go fighting the weak." Was Ranma reply.

"Well if she attacked you first, you would be defending yourself not attacking, and by the way she send you flying, I say she is anything but weak." Danny said.

"Come with us to my house. If you are on your honeymoon you can stay with us for a bit as no one gets taken away from my home." Akane said with pride.

Tendo Household

When Danny and Ember looked inside they saw she people and a Panda. First first girl has brown hair and wore a homemaker dress. The seond was also a brunette but her hair was cut short and she wore a white dress. The third was a man who looked to be in his forties wearing a simple male kimono.

"Well I see you brought home Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain. Or should I say Danny Fenton." The short haired brunette girl said.

"Danny my gut tell me that she is going to try and blackmail you since she knows your secret." Ember said with an annoyed tone.

"You are right about her. Nabiki Tendo my fiance's older sister who is just a pure snake in the grass." Ranma said dryly.

"Ranma-kun, that isn't a very nice thing to say about your future sister in law." The other Brunette girl said.

"That is my oldest sister Kasumi ever since our mother died she took over and did every thing Mom used to do for us." Akane said.

"I have to ask, what brings the world Famous Danny Phantom here to our home?" The older man asked.

"That is Soun Tendo their father. He and my dad over there is the reason why I am engaged to this..." Before Ranma could finish Danny stopped him.

Your father is a Panda? No it couldn't be unless he is cursed or something." Ember said.

"Yeah Ranma and his father are cursed. Ranma turns into a girl when hit with cold water, and his Dad into a Panda. Warm water changes them back." Nabiki said.

"Ranma stop insulting her. If you haven't been paying attention, every time you insult her she send you flying." Danny said.

"Don't waste your breath Danny Fenton, if he doesn't have anything to do with Martial arts he is as dumb as a brick." Nabiki said Dryly.

"To answer your question Mr. Tendo Me and my Dancing Flame over here are on our honeymoon, but so far thanks to the GIW with the help of my friend back home we haven't been enjoying it much." Danny said.

"Don't worry you can stay here with us. We have ghosts here too, but they aren't much of a threat like the ones in Amity."

'Danny I don't think staying here would be such a good Idea. Nabiki if I know her will sell you out if the price is right.' Ranma whispered into Danny's ear.

"Don't worry if she even thinks of doing that, I will wipe everyone's memory here." ember said with her hair flaming.

"No fires in the house Ember-san." Kasumi said as she poured water on Ember's hair to put it out.

"Please don't do that again. Flame in my hair is the source of my power. If it goes out I would be weak and I don't like that feeling." Ember said as she went upstairs.

"Could you do us a favor? I know that you and Ember are on your honeymoon, but could you please help these two get to where you and Ember are?" Soun asked.

"No disrespect to you or your family, but for them to get where me and Ember are at, they need two things for each other. Trust and Communication. I don't know them well, but from what I have seen Akane had no trust for Ranma, and they don't talk well to each other." Danny said in a normal tone.

"I have to say you have to be the smartest person Akane has ever brought here.

Amity park the next morning

Paulina was looking on her computer for hits to her website when one came to her from Nerima Japan.

_Dear Site Manager, I know where Danny Phantom is. I can tell you right now he is with his wife enjoying his honeymoon with her. I also found out who he really you want to know where that is at and who he really is, send me 100,000 American dollars to (XXXXXXXXXXX) account. I will give you the info want after the money is in my account._

_Nabiki Tendo_

"His location and who he really is for 100,000 Dollars? For that kind of information, that is a steal." Paulina thought to herself as she sent the money to the account.

Within moments The person gave her the location and a pictures of Danny transforming into his ghostly half causing Paulina to flip.

"Oh my god, Danny Fenton is my Danny Phantom? I got to show this to the world. Danny Phantom's secret revealed." Paulina said as she uploaded the pics to the regular members.

"Also now it is time to get back my ghost boy away from that Ember Mclain." Paulina thought as she picked up her cellphone and called limo to take her to the airport.

Tendo household three hours later

"Now this is what I call a honeymoon Ember. Though I don't think that those two could ever get to where we are unless The girl learns to let go of the past, and the boy stops with the foot in his mouth syndrome.

"They that gives me an Idea. If I hit them with my forget song, I can help them forget those things and maybe they can work." Ember said calmly only for a mob of people to be outside.

"Oh great here we go again?" Akane said dryly.

"Ranma what did you do now? Don't tell me you were up to your perverted ways again!" Akane said with Fury in her voice.

"Akane if you listen they aren't after me. From the looks of it, they are after Danny and Ember but... Oh great Nabiki sold them out." Ranma said dryly.

No sooner did Ranma say this did, a helicopter come landing on the roof and out of it came a girl that Everyone knew from the internet. As soon as Danny came walking down the hall Paulina jumped into the window and ran towards him.

"I finally have you in my arms Danny, and I won't let you go." Paulina said.

"Paulina what are you doing? I thought you were in love with Danny Phantom not me." Danny said.

"Save it Fenton, I got information from a relible source say that you were my Danny Phantom. I even have Picture as proof." Paulina said sweetly.

"So Danny will you be my Boyfriend?" Paulina asked only to get hit by a musical fist.

"Hands off my husband, and lastly his last name is McLain not Fenton!" Ember hissed.

"Danny what is going on? why is this shallow Latina here, and what is with the mob of people?" Ember asked.

"Long story short, Nabiki sold us out, and now we need to go." Danny said as he changed into his ghostly alter ego and was about to proceed to fly off when Paulina handcuffed herself to him.

"I lost you once, and I am not going to lose you again. Oh and don't try to go intangible these Handcuffs will not come off with that, and will make anything attached to it intangible as well so you are stuck with me." Paulina said.

"Is it too much to ask for me and my husband to enjoy our honeymoon without crazy people trying to wreak it?" Ember asked as she grabbed Danny and flew through the roof along with Paulina.

"There they go let's follow them"! The crowd said as they chased after Danny, Paulina and Ember.

"Remind me if we ever come back to Nerima to kill that backstabbing Nabiki for this!" Ember hissed.

"Get in line my Dancing Flame, I don't care if I am the good guy she is going to pay for that"! Danny said annoyed.

Stage out.

This is the second time I added Characters from another universe to this one. in the Previous chapter even though I didn't mention their names, it was Kim possible's sidekick Ron Stoppable (The blond haired boy) And their one of their many enemies Shego (The Green skinned lady) who were in italy making love in the room before. I was at first going to send them to Juban to meet with Usagi and her friends, but I chose at the last minute to make it Nerima for the choas. The voting is still on for the four chapter, Place your locations in the reviews and the one with the most wins, and for a tie same tiebreaker rules apply. R and R people.


	4. Hawaii sidekicks and the Chans

I don't own Any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part four of Danny Mclain the honeymoon.

"Paulina why did you doing this? You know that everyone is going to think I kidnapped you." Danny said sourly.

"Even if that was true I wouldn't mind as long as it was you who kidnapped me." Paulina said in a dreamily tone.

"Ok Listen here Fan girl, He is my husband now so get it out of your head that you are going to be with him!" Ember hissed.

"I know the truth now Fenton. Ember kidnapped you when you had Amnesia, I don't know what she did to you when you were away but it comes undone now!" Paulina said.

"You can't undo the feelings I have for Ember Paulina. I am thankful that Skulker hit me and gave me Amnesia. If he hadn't when I saw her that night we would have been fighting instead of her taking me to her realm. Nor would she have begun the lie that would turn into what we have now." Danny said causing the Latina Cheerleader to fume.

"If only I wasn't so dense and figured out the truth then you would be mine!" Paulina said while Ember was getting more annoyed.

"Babypop, if your fan girl doesn't shut up, then I swear I am going to cut her hand off!" Ember hissed.

"Ember I know this really messes with our honeymoon, but where do you want to go next?" Danny asked.

"Any place that can get us rid of this pest!" Ember hissed.

"Hey Ember I will leave you alone but on one condition. You divorce Danny right now!" Paulina said only for Ember to get really pissed off.

"That is it Babypop, I am cutting her hand off!" Ember said as Ember grabbed her guitar and swung the sharp part of it at her hand.

However at the last minute Paulina and the handcuffs went intangible making Ember miss.

"I am sorry I can't allow you do that. In fact let her stay attached to me. She will just have to watch us when we make love." Danny said winking at Ember.

"I don't like being watched but I guess we have no choice. I mean I haven't had any since Italy. But Baby pop this time I want you to cum inside me!" Ember said causing Paulina to gasp.

"You wouldn't actually make love in front of me would you?" Paulina asked.

"I have no problem doing that. When I want Babypop, I want Babypop!" Ember said with a smirk.

"Also to let you know when it comes to my Dancing Flame she gets what she wants. So my advice to you would be if you have the key you undo yourself and go someplace unless you want to watch us make love." Danny said.

"One round with my first love and I promise to leave. Otherwise when these cuffs come off in 14 hours, I will have a complete copy of all your ghost powers within me Fenton." Paulina said.

"You are lying, there is no way you can have his powers in 14 hours!" Ember said.

"You don't believe me? Well take a look at this!" Paulina said as she focused and made herself invisible.

"These handcuffs were made to copy one person's unique energy and skills into the other and visa versa. If the cuffs come off before 24 hours is up, then the transfer will reverse itself. However if 24 hours pass then I will have a copy of Danny's powers within me. But since it works both ways, you will have my skills as well." Paulina said.

"That is good, then you won't have to go back to being a hero. You can let Paulina do that and we can be..." Before Ember could finish that Danny spoke.

"No that isn't good. Without knowing how to use them correctly, Paulina will be a danger to herself and others. Her ghost rays could blow up people by mistake, her ice powers could turn Casper high into a cooler, and I don't even want to think what she could do with a copy of my ghostly wail!" Danny said.

"Well she is going to have to learn how you use your powers, because I am not going to let her have you! You are mine Damn it and that is final!" Ember hissed.

Ember then looked at Paulina and smiled a sadistic smile.

"Baby pop you got your headphones?" Ember asked.

"Yeah what are you planning on doing?" Danny asked.

"I am going to get rid of one Latina fan girl. How about a forget song!" Ember said as she pulled the cord only for Paulina not to be affected by it.

"Hello I have some of Danny's ghost powers within me so that won't affect me anymore then it would Danny." Paulina said smiling.

"Babypop I guess you are going to have to train her to use her copy of your powers because your tool isn't going anywhere near her shed." Ember said dryly.

"Either way I win So I am so happy!" Paulina said.

'It is a shame I can't have him for myself, but have a copy of his powers is good since it will be like having a part of him inside me.' Pauina thought with a smile

"Oh when he is done training you, I am going to fight with you, and I won't hold back! I am going to be beat you to within an inch of your life and I am going to enjoy it!" Ember said in a sinister tone.

"Hey Ember there is Hawaii let make that our next stop." Danny said smiling.

Ember then went down to the island and decided to find a place where they could go when Danny was bumped by a little girl. Danny was about to go when the girl spoke.

"Wow I can't believe it. It is really you, the world famous Danny Phantom. You are so cool just about as cool as my uncle." The little girl said.

"Baby pop come on, I got us a place we can stay for the night. The place is owned by a someone called Jackie Chan." Ember said.

"Oh my god you are staying at my uncle's in? This is so cool, I get to spend time with two of my hero's." The little girl said.

As soon as Danny walked to where Ember was Danny was greeted by an Asian man in his 30's. He wore a blue shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"Welcome to my hotel I am Jackie Chan manager of this inn, I see you have met my niece Jade." Jackie said.

"So I know you are Danny Phantom, and you are Ember Mclain, but who is this Handcuffed to you?" Jade asked.

"Wait a minute Ember Mclain? What are you doing here? Up to no good I bet!" Jade said.

"We are here for our honeymoon nothing more nothing less." Danny answered.

"Jade what they do is their business, I mean who am I do judge when I am married to an ex thief myself?" Jackie answered.

"Oh to answer your other question, this fan girl is Paulina. She handcuffed herself to me with some special handcuffs so I can't phase through them." Danny said dryly.

"Danny you should go home after you are done here, I bet your parents are worried sick about you." Jackie said.

"I am going to go back home. When me and Ember are done on our honeymoon. But so far we had to deal with everything from the biggest snitch revealing me to the world to my best friend sending my enemies to do experiments on my wife." Danny said sourly.

"Danny it doesn't help you willingly got married to one of your enemies. If I were them I would be doing the same thing to get you back Danny." Jackie said.

"It also doesn't help that you are fourteen either." Paulina said adding her two cents.

"Normally I wouldn't ask this, but did you try going to them before this happened?" Jackie asked.

"That was the first thing I did. Their response was to send her into the ghost zone, and make so I couldn't be with her." Danny answered.

"There was no way they were going to take me away from my Baby pop! Now enough about us, can we have a room for the night?" Ember asked.

"Here is the key it is right above us." Jackie said as he watched Danny, Ember, and Paulina fly through the celling.

"Jackie that is so cool, I haven't seen anything like that since the shadow clan." Jade said.

Upstairs on the second floor.

"Baby pop, I am going someplace to be by myself. I want to be alone. As much as I love you it is the only way I can keep myself from killing that fan girl of yours." Ember said as she flew out the window leaving Danny alone with Paulina.

"Paulina, you are just as bad as my Best friend Sam. Why do you and everyone else insist on ruining our honeymoon?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Danny unlike your wife, who was your enemy the rest of us would have come for you without..." Before Paulina could finish that Danny stopped her.

"With the exceptions of Valerie who liked the real me behind the hero, and Sam who liked me in either form every other fan girl I know only liked me for my ghost half and not the real me including you. Answer me honestly, Would you have ever given me the time of day if I wasn't Danny Phantom?" Danny asked knowing the Answer.

"I doubt it unless you did something to catch my eye." Paulina answered honestly.

"Exactly Paulina. I can understand why Sam would do this to me, but she is going to have to get over it as will you. I won't cheat on Ember not with anyone. It would be the same if I was married to you Paulina." Danny answered.

Paulina looked Danny in the eye and frowned at his. She didn't hang out with Danny, but she knew enough about him to know that he wouldn't leave Ember. Defeated Paulina decided to speak once again.

"I understand Danny, I know when I am beaten. However, that doesn't mean I am removing the handcuffs. If I can't have you, then at least I can be near you for now and in training of learning your copied powers." Paulina said.

"Paulina I have to ask you who made those handcuffs?" Danny asked.

"I got them from the Guys in white. They had two sets of Handcuffs and were trying to give me the ones that would take away your ghostly power and put them into the Handcuffs. However, instead I took the ones that would copy and transfer energy. I may have been desperate to be with you and get you back from Ember when I found out, but I won't make my first love and hero powerless." Paulina said sincerely.

"Paulina in all honestly I would prefer it if you removed the handcuffs now and not have my powers then to have to train you in my powers." Danny said.

"Well if I can't be your wife, then I will be your sidekick. I love you Danny, even though I can't be with you." Paulina said sincerely.

Amity Park six hours later

"We can't pinpoint their location. We gave that girl the handcuffs with the tracker and energy drain keys so why can't we track them." One of the agents said.

"Maybe because there is no ecto Energy attached to the handcuffs Change the tracking system to find the handcuffs." The boss agent said.

The agent did just that and the handcuffs tracker showed their building.

"This isn't possible, unless that girl took the other cuffs instead. Oh my god, if she has taken those, then in less then eight hours we will have two super powered teens to deal with. Turn on the tracker and find them now!" The boss said.

"Won't work, we didn't put a tracker on those. They were suppose to be used to give our agents the powers of ghosts to use for good, and those prototypes cuffs will absorb into the users if we don't get them off. We will lose them forever!" The agent said sourly.

Chan hotel the next morning

Danny woke up with both arms wrapped around Ember. He then looked and saw that the handcuffs were gone and saw Paulina sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Morning Ember, I have good news the cuffs are gone." Danny said into his sleeping wife's ear.

"That is wonderful Baby pop. Now let me sleep for the time being." Ember said as he got up out of bed to hear a knock on the door.

Danny opened the door, and Saw that it was Jade Chan with a worried look on her face.

"Jade what is wrong? You look as if you seen a ghost." Danny said.

"That was a very bad Pun, but I wanted to know the whole story between you and Ember." Jade said.

"Oh you want to know about me and my Dancing Flame? i will tell you hopefully the guys in white or someone else doesn't come to ruin my honeymoon." Danny said.

Danny then went on to explain the whole story on how he and Ember got together. When Danny was about to finish his story Jackie came and pulled Jade by her ear.

"Jade you know you aren't suppose to disturb our guests!" Jackie said.

"It is ok Mr. Chan I been meeting my fans from all around the world. They all asked me to go back to Amity and protect it from the ghosts." Danny said.

"Let me guess, sometimes you wish you could just be left alone so you could do things a normal teenager would do, but they won't will they?" Mr. Chan asked.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Danny asked.

"Before my uncle went into the hotel business, me,him, my uncle's uncle, and a Japanese sumo named Toru used deal with Magic and Demons. It is one of the reasons why I look up to him besides being a cool but strict uncle." Jade said.

"Mr. Chan could you do me a favor and keep the GIW or anyone else looking for me away?"

"The coins your wife paid me with cover everything so I will make sure you get the five star treatment." Jackie said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Chan you don't know how happy this makes me." Danny said.

"Since you aren't handcuff to that girl, we will give your friend a separate room so the two of you can enjoy some alone time together." Jackie said in a sincere tone.

"Wow I never seen you act this cool before. Normally you would have found out who his parent's were, and called the police on his girlfriend. I guess getting married to Aunt Viper changed you some." Jade said smiling.

'I figure it is better that they enjoy themselves now so that when he goes back he will do what he does best. He may be only a teenager, but he is making a difference in his hometown.' Jackie whispered to Jade as Danny closed the door.

Fenton works this exact minute

"Tucker what are you reading?" Sam asked.

"An email from the B.O.E Sam. They said that the school will be rebuilt within two months. which will be just enough time for Danny to come back after having fun in..." Tucker said whispering the last part only to be heard by Sam.

"Ok Tucker spill I know you know where Danny is, and if you don't spill now you know what will happen." Sam hissed.

"I got to stop leaking secrets out around you your hearing is too good." Tucker said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere now spill where is Danny?" Sam asked.

"I am not telling you anything. Last time you send our enemies after him! And know thanks to someone in Nerima Danny's secret is out." Tucker said beating around the bush.

"What kind of frined are you Tucker? Danny needs to be back here with us not with Ember!" Sam hissed.

"Calm down Sam, Danny is also with Paulina as well so he can't do any lovey dovey stuff with her." Tucker said causing Sam face to go red and steam to come out of her ears.

"Tucker, if you don't tell me were he is right now, I swear I will make you wish you were never born!" Sam said with anger and hate she had towards the Latina girl and the blue haired rocker.

"On one condition Sam. You don't send anyone after him that will hurt him!" Tucker said.

"Fine Tucker tell me, and we will go just you and me I promise." Sam said.

Tucker thinking that Sam couldn't do no harm went down to the basement and set a course to Danny's location into the Specter Speeder. However, Unknown to Tucker Sam had a tracking device in her bag and give the reader to Danny parents.

"Good work Sam, I knew that boy had some information he was keeping from us. We can follow them in the Fenton cruiser. Thanks to our hard work it can become invisible, and Intangible." Maddie said.

"Soon we will have our boy back in our arms. While we are at it, we will suck up Ember and give her to the GIW." Jack said.

"No we will keep her with us and do lots and lots of Painful experiments on her." Maddie said as she and Jack followed Sam and Tucker to Danny's location.

Stage out

One more Chapter to go. After the next chapter the true sequal to Danny Mclain will begin. Not much to say other then R and R people.


	5. End of the road?

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. THeyare doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy the final chapter of Danny Mclain the honeymoon.

"Paulina since you have my powers, I am going to train you in them. So I ask you which powers of mine do you know how to use?" Danny asked.

"I can use your intangibility, invisibility, Flight, and even your ghost rays, but I have to ask you why do I feel so cold?" Paulina asked.

"Oh great you are gaining my ice powers now. Oh and don't even think about screaming at anyone anymore." Danny said.

"I promise I won't, now help me get rid of this cold sensation." Paulina begged.

Danny then cloned himself and sent the clone with paulina.

"Danny, I have to ask you why did you clone yourself?" Paulina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I cloned myself so I can spend some time alone with my wife as well as train you in your new powers." Danny said as he left his clone and Paulina behind.

On the other side of the Island

"This honeymoon has been a bust. Why is the entire world against me being with my husband?" Ember asked.

Ember was about to get up and find Danny when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I give you a penny for your thoughts my Dancing flame." Danny said.

"I just was wondering why everyone on this planet can't accept the fact that we are together." Ember said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't cry my dancing flame, I don't like to see tears in those beautiful green eyes of yours. I promise you right now that we will spend time together alone even if I must wipe out everyone on this planet to do so." Danny said causing Ember to smile.

"Baby pop that is sweet, but if you did that I wouldn't have anyone left to say my name." Ember said.

"Wrong again my dancing flame, you will still have me. If you want I would chant your name for all eternity if that would make you happy." Danny said just before he began his make out session with his Dancing Flame.

The moment Danny's lips touched Ember's her ponytail began to rise out of excitement once again. Ember wrapped her arms around Danny then Jumped on Danny while wrapping her legs around his waist. Danny didn't mind this one bit as he was not only enjoying it, but was happy that this Dancing flame was happy as well. When their lips parted Ember smiled a mischievous grin.

"I don't want you to wipe the world out for me Danny, but I would love nothing more then to have a repeat of Italy minus the guys in white." Ember said.

"I have a very bad memory my Dancing flame, you will just have to remind me of what we did in Italy." Danny said smiling.

Halfway between Amity and Hawaii

"Soon we will have our son back Jack. When we do that we will make it that the spell Ember placed on him is reversed." Maddie said while having the Maddie modulator on her back.

"Mrs. Fenton, I have to ask you this. Say if by some chance when the spell is reversed Danny still feels the same way about Ember? Or better yet Danny was telling you the truth about never being under a spell?" Tucker asked.

"That won't happen I am sure of it Tucker. Oh and just to make sure you can't warn him I am taking your tech." Maddie said sternly.

"Mrs. Fenton Danny doesn't have his phone on him. Ever since Sam gave his phone number to the guys in white he had to get rid of it so they wouldn't track him." Tucker said.

"Ok how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? A phone gives out a signal that can be tracked no matter where it is as long as it is on this Earth. I had a device to track this so in case he got in trouble me and Sam could find him. However a few weeks ago I lost the signal." Tucker said causing Maddie and everyone aboard to fume.

"Tucker you mean to tell me you knew were Danny was the whole time and you didn't tell anyone?" Sam hissed.

"I did tell someone. I told Jazz where he was going. As for the reason why I didn't tell any of you, it was because I knew you would do this. I knew you didn't believe that Danny would fall for Ember of his own will, but when I looked at them I could tell he wasn't under a spell." Tucker said.

"Tucker when we prove you wrong, you and Jazz will have to apologize to us and Danny for this." Jack said calmly.

"The same goes for all of you when you are prove wrong!" Tucker said back.

"If by that chance you are right then ok Tucker. By the way how long will it take us to get there?" Jack asked.

"Well since you forgot to upgrade the specter speeder, it will take us four more hours to get there!" Maddie said.

On the other side of the coast of Hawaii 3 1/2 hours later

"Paulina I see you are a very fast learner." Clone Danny said.

"When it comes to something I want badly I excel. If only I knew the truth about you sooner you would be mine." Paulina said sadly.

"You are right, most likely I would have been yours if you knew. But enough about that let continue with your training Paulina." Clone Danny said as his hands began to glow blue.

However before Danny could fire Paulina saw the Specter Speeder coming fast.

"Danny your parents are coming we better get out of here and warn the real you and Ember." Paulina said.

"I can see Danny but what is he doing with Paulina?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Paulina had handcuffed herself to Danny when he was in Nerima Japan so he had to take her with him." Tucker said.

"Well isn't that great, now we have to get back both Danny and Paulina." Sam hissed.

In their hotel room on the second floor

"Danny that was wonderful, you have gotten a lot better at that." Ember said in a loving tone.

"I have to ask you are you ready for round three my Dancing flame?" Danny asked.

Before Ember could Answer this question Paulina fazed through the door and spoke up.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your parents are are on the island we have to get away before..." Before Paulina could finish everyone was in their hotel room.

"Oh great here we go again except instead of the GIW it is my family and friends.

Upon see the Fentons Ember's eyes began to glow bright red and her flaming ponytail rose almost to the ceiling.

"I have had enough of everyone interrupting my honeymoon with Baby pop!" Ember hissed!

"What are you going to do? Make us forget everything with your forget song Ember like you did me?" Jazz said giving her the hint.

"Jazz don't tell me that you are against us now?" Danny said thinking his sister betrayed him.

"That isn't a bad idea. Since they aren't wearing those Fenton phones it will work on them. Now how about a forget song!" Ember said as she hit the cord on her guitar causing a stream of question marks come out.

"Now Mom hit it!" Jazz said as Maddie activated her Maddie modulator sending the attack back on three ghost teens in reverse.

Danny was now rubbing his head while Everyone went running over to him.

"Ember your spell is broken Danny is now free!" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Danny it is ok, you are now free of Ember's spell. Come with us while we deal with that horrible Ember. Just give us the word and we will make sure we do lots and lots of painful experiments on her." Maddie said.

Upon hearing this Danny's eyes began to glow bright green as Tucker and Jazz had expected.

"Why would I give you permission to do experiments on the female ghost I love? That forget song reversed only undid the first forget song I had her put on me but I assure you that other then that our love for each other is real!" Danny said with fury just before he went back to Ember's side.

"See me and Jazz told you that Danny truly loved Ember and it wasn't a spell. Not you not only owe me and Jazz an apology, but you owe Danny and Ember one as well." Tucker said.

"I will never apologize to that odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness!" Maddie hissed.

"It is because of her that Danny was missing for eleven months! I had to go eleven months without seeing my baby, and then she takes him away for another two months for a honeymoon that should have never happened!" Maddie added while hissing some more.

"Now Maddie, weather we like it or not and I don't either, Danny is married to Ember and he married her of his own will. So if we want Danny back in our lives we are going to have to accept this. Ember you don't mind if I call your Daughter do you?" Jack said.

"Let me and Baby pop enjoy the rest of our honeymoon and take the Latina girl away and we will talk about it." Ember said smiling.

I don't think so Ember you are going down!" Sam said only for Paulina to stop her.

"Sam I know he was your first crush but you are going to have to get over it like I did. No matter what you do Danny heart, body, and soul belongs to Ember." Paulina said shocking all the teens in the room.

"Paulina of all people why would I listen to you? But I have to ask you what is with this change of heart? You went as far as to handcuff yourself to Danny to get him, and now you are given up?" Sam asked.

What do you mean by that? Please don't tell me that they did what I think they did?" Sam said with worry.

"Yeah we did, if you don't believe Baby pop's seed dipping down my leg should be proof enough." Ember said without any shame.

Sam looked at Ember's lower body and when she saw Danny's seed down there Sam completely lost it.

"I don't care if everyone else accepts you two together I won't! You stole him from me you lousy bitch and for that you will pay!" Sam hissed while pulling out a fenton thermos.

Upon hearing this Danny eyes began to glow bright green. The real Danny then blocked Sam path and spoke.

"Sam don't you ever call my Dancing flame a bitch again! You saw it with your own eyes. You know that I truly love Ember, if you can't accept that, then we can't be friends. So it is your call Sam you can either accepted me and Ember being together, or lose our friendship your choice." Danny said his coldest voice possible.

"I know you don't like me Ember, but I am glad he didn't give me that treatment." Paulina whispered to Ember.

"I guess I am going to have to forget my feelings for you Danny. Please just come back with us, Amity needs you to be back with us." Sam said in a sad tone.

"Baby pop will come back after we finish our honeymoon not a moment sooner." Ember said.

"Also when Danny comes back he will be living with us, not in the ghost zone with you Ember." Jack said sternly.

"No Baby pop stays with me and that is final!" Ember said with her eyes glowing.

"Ember please we are his family, he had been apart from us for over a year. We love him as much as you do." Jazz said.

"Jazz the moment I got married to Baby pop I became part of your family as well, so that kills that arguement. Oh and don't try and talk me into moving into your home either. The GIW will be after me and Danny if either of us stay there! Also with the world knowing that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom you won't have a moment of peace if he says there. At least in the ghost zone Danny's fan boys and girls won't be able harass him or you." Ember countered.

"Everyone can we talk about this after our honeymoon? I want to enjoy my time with my Dancing Flame." Danny said causing everyone but Jazz and Paulina to laugh.

"You find that funny, well you will stop laughing now ciao babies!" Ember said as she grabbed Danny and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"Mrs. Fenton you now know that Danny is with Ember of his own will. So do you intent to leave them alone and let them enjoy their honeymoon? I mean he did say he would come back when his honeymoon was done." Tucker asked.

"I was until that horrible Ember said Danny wasn't going to be living with us. I don't care if the media is knocking on our doorstep we would deal with it as a family!" Maddie hissed.

"Mom it is better this way. If Danny stayed then we would be on the run from the law. Thanks to the newest anti ghost law Danny would be turned into a lab rat. If we didn't hand him over then we would all be arrested and he would suffer the same fate. At least this way Danny will be safe and so will we." Jazz countered.

"I think it is for the best that we leave them be." Jack said.

"I don't think so. I know there is a..." Before Maddie could finish Jazz stopped her.

"If you are thinking about making a wish with Desiree then no Danny freed her of her powers some time ago. Otherwise I would have just wished Danny to come back months ago before he got married to Ember." Jazz said causing Maddie to frown.

At the south pole

"Ember, why did you bring us here? it is negative 100 degrees here. Even with my ghost powers I am still cold." Danny said while beginning to shake.

"Don't worry baby pop, this is nothing for me, and I can keep you real warm down here if you know what I mean." Ember said as she touched him while using her intangibility power causing his and her clothes to come off.

"I like how you are think my Dancing Flame." Danny said as Ember once again wrapped her arms and legs around Danny causing him to collapse in the snow while she proceeded to make out and raise his body temperature.

The End for now

"So end Danny Mclain the Honeymoon. There will be one more story after this one for all those wondering. However that won't be coming out for some time as I have other projects to start and finish. R and R People.


End file.
